


Major Muscles

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed muses on Hayes's assets. (03/06/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I'm tired and I wrote this half asleep. Let me know if it makes sense!   


* * *

Ok. So I never thought he would be my type.

What can I say, I love strong men with big broad shoulders and a stomach you could bounce a quarter on.

The man does something to me and to my brain. I was working out before my shift, when in walks this hunk of a man. My brain turned to jelly and my knees soon followed. I watched him lifting weights, watching those muscles flexing. Just thinking about it now gets my blood pumping, not just all over, but to a certain part of my anatomy.

WOW! What a man!


End file.
